Sensitive information and private keys are often stored in secure elements that may or may not be physically attached to a device. Usually a normal world application has to provide some form of authentication to access the secure element. Additionally the application will need to provide authentication if the application is going to store data in the secure element. However, a normal world execution environment is susceptible to a variety of attacks that would comprise the authentication.